The Way You Look Tonight
by DumbHumanLikeYou
Summary: After a successful Hummel-Hudson wedding, everyone is making their way onto the dance floor... except Kurt. Blaine just needs to teach him not to care about who's watching.


"Kurt, honey, thank you for everything. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Kurt smiled as he danced with his new stepmother. He and Carole had been practically inseparable since the engagement, planning each and every aspect of the wedding. He hadn't had a full night of sleep in the past three weeks, but looking around the reception hall, romantically yet tastefully decorated, Kurt realized that he had outdone himself. Everything had worked out perfectly, and seeing the love in his father's eyes as he gazed at his new wife made those sleepless nights entirely worth it.

The song ended, and Carole hugged him close before walking over to her husband. Kurt left the dance floor, watching those around him. The entire glee club was up on their feet dancing: Puck and Santana, Mike and Tina, and even Artie being pushed around in tight, fast circles by Brittany.

It had actually been Burt's idea that the glee club perform at the wedding. _If you and Finn weren't in this club, Carole and I would have never met,_ he had told his son. Kurt supposed it might have had something to do with the fact that McKinley musical labor was less expensive (i.e. free) than hiring a band or a DJ, but he loved the idea all the same. Within five minutes of Burt mentioning the idea to Rachel, an idea was born, and New Directions had eagerly put aside their worries about Sectionals to work on rocking down the aisle to Bruno Mars' "Marry You".

"_For a team that's so worried about spies, you sure do perform in public a lot," Blaine had said, talking on the phone with Kurt after a rather long glee rehearsal. _

"_I doubt we're going to do this song at Sectionals. It's for the wedding, for my dad and Carole. There's no winning involved this time." _

"_Still, Kurt," Blaine said, laughing. "I feel like I should return the favor after you drove almost two hours to spy on the Warblers."_

_Kurt smiled, sensing that Blaine didn't want to come to Lima to spy, but rather simply watch him perform. Before his brain could process the words that were coming out of his mouth, he blurted, "You should come this Saturday, to the wedding." _

_He heard nothing but silence on the other end, and kicked himself for not thinking before speaking. As much as he liked Blaine, he told himself he wasn't going to ruin the friendship by coming on too strong too soon. And here he was, asking Blaine to his father's wedding. He hoped that Blaine would take it as a friendly invite, not a date. _

_Blaine laughed softly on the other end. "I'll see if I can make an appearance. Do you know where I can buy a spy camera small enough to fit into a boutonnière?" _

Remembering their conversation, Kurt looked around the room, searching for Blaine. He had briefly glimpsed him at the wedding, but Kurt was the best man and had more important things to focus on than his Dalton friend. Now that the burden of creating a perfect wedding had been lifted off of his chest, he was free to converse, something Kurt loved doing with Blaine.

He spotted Blaine across the room, charming a table of elderly women. He was holding his glass of Diet Coke as though he were drinking scotch, adding to the old-Hollywood movie star charisma that Kurt found irresistible. He made his way over to Blaine, noting how good he looked in his grey suit and pink shirt-and-tie combo.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, wrapping an arm around his friend. "I have just met the most wonderful woman in the entire world. We're both secretly obsessed with TLC shows, and she has a very impressive fashion sense. I think I might be in love. Have you two met?"

"Hi, Nana," Kurt said, waving to his grandmother, grinning as Blaine nearly choked on his soda out of embarrassment. His grandmother giggled, clearly charmed, as she pulled Kurt in for a hug.

"This is a wonderful wedding, darling," she said. "Your mother would be so proud."

After talking to his relatives, Kurt headed over to the bar to get himself a Diet Coke, Blaine following behind him.

"Did you ever end up finding that spy camera?" he asked the older boy, laughing.

"No, I wish I did," Blaine said. "I wouldn't mind seeing a performance like that again. You guys are fantastic. I'm genuinely scared for our chances of Sectionals."

Kurt smiled, changing the topic. The two had promised not to talk about glee club too often, and let rivalry come between their friendship. They stood next to each other, talking while watching the people on the dance floor. Carole and Burt were dancing as Rachel sang a solo version of Celine Dion's _The Prayer _– Kurt had mentioned to the glee club that his parents were fine with them singing at the reception, and Rachel hadn't let the microphone go since she arrived. Finn finally pried her away from the sound system, turning on the playlist he had made (the only task Kurt and Carole had trusted Finn with, and even then Kurt had to go through and edit out most of the hip-hop), and led his girlfriend to the dance floor.

Watching his new brother dance happily with Rachel, Kurt felt his smile fade. It was so easy for Finn to dance with someone he loved; no one gave it a second thought. If Kurt were to dance with someone he liked, he was sure everyone in the reception hall would stare. Sure, most of his relatives knew he was gay, but not all of them were as accepting as his father. Carole's family members were all military-loving Republicans, and while none of them had been particularly rude to Kurt when he met them, they weren't the friendliest either.

"Kurt? You okay?" Blaine asked, voice getting higher the way it always did when he was concerned about Kurt.

Kurt sighed. "It's just… I just wish I could dance with someone without everyone making a big deal about it."

"You shouldn't care about what other people think, Kurt. Do what makes you happy." Grinning, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "Dance with me."

"What?" Kurt was shocked at the sudden request, but also felt a hot blush creeping up to his cheeks.

"Dance with me, Kurt. Don't worry if people are watching. Just go out and dance and enjoy yourself." Upon seeing Kurt's apprehension, Blaine loosened his grip on his hand. "Unless, you don't want to dance with _me_. That's fine, too."

"No, I really want to dance with you!" Kurt blurted, feeling his blush intensify as he sensed himself beginning to die of embarrassment. Blaine smiled, and he couldn't stop himself from grinning as well.

Blaine reaffirmed his grasp on Kurt's left hand. "That's settled then. First song we both like, we'll go dance."

Not five minutes later, the jazzy voice of Frank Sinatra came pouring through the speakers, and Kurt felt his arm being pulled. _Of course Blaine would be a Sinatra fan_, he thought as he was led out onto the dance floor. _It totally goes with the whole old-Hollywood-glamour thing he has going on_.

The two boys stood in front of each other for a few seconds, Blaine's right hand raised as he debated putting it on Kurt's shoulder or waist. Smiling, Kurt grabbed it and led it to his side, letting his own hand rest on Blaine's shoulder. They began to sway to the beat.

"Do you know how to dip?"

Kurt shook his head. He had never even danced with anyone apart from glee choreography, much less any romantic steps like twirling or dipping.

Blaine smiled. "It's easy, I'll show you." He moved Kurt to the right position, slowly describing each step, sounding friendly instead of condescending, smiling each time Kurt asked him to repeat the directions.

"All you really need to do is trust me. Once you spin in, just lean back as far as you can go. I'll be there to hold you as you dip down. Just trust me, alright?"

Kurt nodded. "I trust you."

They stood still for a few seconds as they waited for the right beat. With a nod from Blaine, Kurt spun out and then quickly came back in, letting his weight fall into Blaine's arm as he dipped down. They stayed like that for a moment, smiling at each other before he was pulled back up. Their eyes had been locked on each other since Kurt had bent down for the dip, and now that he was back on his feet, Kurt felt his heart race as Blaine's gaze never left his.

Mercedes wolf-whistled at them from across the room, snapping Kurt back into reality. He looked over at his father, who was dancing with Carole. Both members of the happy couple were watching him, Carole looking amused while Burt's smile exuded pride as he remembered Kurt's conversation a few months ago about his desire to slow dance at prom. Upon seeing his father's happiness for him, Kurt didn't bother seeing if anyone else had been watching. Blaine was right; he didn't really care what they thought.

They danced through the end of the song, and the next three. With each number, Kurt noticed the space between the two boys diminishing. At one point, Blaine's face was mere inches away from his own, and Kurt wondered what would happen if he leant over and kissed him. It was a horribly cliché idea, kissing someone for the first time at a wedding, but at the same time, Kurt had never felt so much love in the room than he had today.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt grinned and rested his forehead against Blaine's as he started laughing. It probably looked as though he was losing his mind, but Kurt couldn't think of another way to express how much he was enjoying himself right now.

Blaine laughed back, and the two stood laughing, arms around each other, as a camera flashed from across the room.

The close-up of Kurt and Blaine laughing would find its way into Burt and Carole's wedding album, under a shot of the wedded couple and next to one of Finn and Rachel dancing. It was perfect: the Hummel-Hudson family all sharing the same expression in their eyes – love.


End file.
